1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape recording/reproducing device generally called DAT (digital audio tape recorder) for recording/reproducing digital signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a magnetic tape recording/reproducing device called DAT (digital audio tape recorder) is capable of recording and reproducing acoustic sounds by converting the signals to a digital form on a magnetic tape. Additional information for correcting recording errors, such as parity error can be recorded simultaneously, so that even when part of the information to be recorded is omitted, an original sound can be accurately reproduced with considerably less noise.
In the magnetic tape recording/reproducing device, operational modes are selected which correspond to the acoustic signals to be recorded on 2 channel, 4 channel mode and so on. The channels are recording ranges assigned to the number of acoustic signals to be recorded. Two channel mode provides for two acoustic signals to be recorded and reproduced and therefore two acoustic signals can be reproduced by two speakers which correspond to the front-left and front-right sides of the audience. Also, the four channel mode can record four kinds of acoustic signals for recording and reproduction, so that four kinds of acoustic signals can be reproduced by four speakers which correspond to the front-left and front-right and rear-left and rear-right sides of the audience.
However, in the case of recording four different acoustic signals by the above-mentioned magnetic tape recording/reproducing device, four speakers are necessary for reproduction of the signal, leading to an increase in the number of audio components. Thus, recording/reproducing operation of digital signals through the 4 channel mode has rarely been attempted.
Also, since only acoustic signals can be recorded by the magnetic tape recording/reproducing device, use of the device has been limited.